Talk:Blin
Hmm Actually, the stal is an enemy. It's the skull enemy from A Link to the Past. At least, I think so.Meepers (talk) 01:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Name I thought it was "Moblin?"Meepers (talk) 22:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ...what?Meepers (talk) 22:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ...but it's pretty much a hard copy of the Moblin page.Meepers (talk) 00:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Why is everyone bothering me about that? I used to edit there. The admins and I butted heads, and I was banned. It wasn't permanent, but the principle got to me, so I left. Don't remember when, exactly. Why is this freaking everyone out?Meepers (talk) 01:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Reconsideration It's been two years since the subject has been brought up, but I believe that this page is still rather informal. If we have pages like this, then why not make one up for the "Stal-" series? We have something like "Skeleton" and list all the Stal-enemies into the page. I say, we just turn this Goblin page into "-blin" or something like that, and into a disambiguation list, rather than detailing it like it currently is. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 05:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Name The discussion that leads to this talk, started here Goblin/Blin The pages name should be changed to "Blin", the Blin name is common among the fandom (unlike the "Goblin" title we currently have, which I have never seen used elsewhere), and using it as a title would be more consistent, considering this race's category page is named "Blin" already. It's also slightly more official in the sense that Big Blin uses Blin as it's own word, and would also cause less confusion with Camo Goblin (who is not listed a Blin, but is a Goblin).--Neffyarious (talk) 12:38, April 2, 2017 (UTC) My original comments: Goblin or Blin are unofficial names and Blin is anyway a diminutive of Goblin. I have just taken a look at the history of the page, you are surprisingly the first one who renamed the page in practice! I think Joe, who created the page and knowing that there was no (clear) official name for the whole species grouping Bokoblin, Moblin, etc., chose Goblin because it is an existing word and the suffix Blin is obviously a diminutive of Goblin. However, since nothing clearly official, we also do not know how the developers consider them, because, they may consider Bokoblin and Moblin as two different races/species even tough close. Indeed for example, Hylian, Human (race), or Gerudo are three different but close races under the Human group, and the same for Lizalfos and Dinolfos, or Dog and Wolf two different races/species while very close, etc. So, there is no reason not to probably or potentially have two Bokoblin and Moblin species/races. In other hand, I do not know most of the books, mangas, guides, etc. which have probably dealt with the Goblin/Blin case. In any case, this is an interesting discussion to propose to the community! WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:22, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty set on changing it, especially with the point how Big Blin already uses it as a noun and not just a suffix. However while we're at it I feel like bringing up the original discussion when this page was created about changing it from a race to a group. The appearance of these enemies can change drastically even within the same game. Oni Link 13:09, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Glad that we're already pretty set on the name change. Not sure about the race/group thing, but considering we keep the Sea Zora and River Zora on one page simply because they are both "Zora" (despite they're huge differences and the straight up confirmation that they are not the same tribe in the Oracle game) then it would be fine to treat the Blin as a race (of course this point is no longer true if my suggestion on Talk:Zora goes through, in which case treating them as a group, or group of subspecies would be valid).--Neffyarious (talk) 13:23, April 2, 2017 (UTC) When the page gets it's name change, should it still be treated as an unofficial name? I ask this because of the way Big Blin uses the term.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:55, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I could go either way since they never actually identify a group of enemies known as Blin. On the other hand the grouping does obviously exist. Oni Link 09:21, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Neffyarious, I do not understand why you proceeded again, the discussion is still active... WiseAdventurer (talk) 02:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :The matter of the name has been decided though. There were no objections to it from anyone. The matter of whether its an official name hasn't quite been settled but its still been days since anyone commented on the discussion. If Neffyarious didn't go ahead and rename it (as we all agreed was the best thing to do) then there's a good chance it would have fallen by the wayside and become one of the dozens of pages where we've all sat around saying "we should do something about this" without actually doing anything about it. Oni Link 03:28, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you for the answer, Oni. I was just surprised to see the change while nothing more here! OK, I see, a good point of course.WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:38, April 7, 2017 (UTC)